


Earthly Delights

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #178: “And forget not that the earth delights to feel your bare feet and the winds long to play with your hair” ― Kahlil Gibran, The Prophet, Wallflower.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #178: “And forget not that the earth delights to feel your bare feet and the winds long to play with your hair” ― Kahlil Gibran, The Prophet, Wallflower.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Earthly Delights

~

Severus hates therapy. So when Lovegood announces, “Your therapy’s to go outside today,” he drops the _Prophet_ in shock. 

“Why?” 

“Hogwarts’ grounds miss you.” Lovegood tilts her head. “You need to feel grass beneath your feet, wind in your hair.” 

“I hate the outdoors,” snaps Severus. 

“What a wonderful idea,” cries Poppy across the infirmary. “It’ll be excellent therapy.” 

Severus sneers. “Ridic—”

“Severus,” Poppy interrupts, her voice steely. “Luna’s an excellent therapist. If she says today’s treatment’s you going outside, you’re going outside.” 

“And if I refuse?” 

“Don’t make me confiscate your books.”

Severus glares, even as he capitulates. “If I fall and break something, it shall be your fault.” 

“You won’t,” says Lovegood. “Oh, and while you’re out, find a wallflower. They…help healing.” 

Severus frowns. “What in Salazar’s name—?” 

But Lovegood’s already skipped away. 

Severus huffs, but in the end, he stands and makes his way slowly towards the door, Poppy watching. “Ridiculous,” he mutters. Although, as he opens the door, he does inhale deeply. 

He staggers out into the sunlight, the warmth immediately relaxing his muscles. The scent of spring flowers permeates the air, and, despite himself, Severus’ mouth turns up. 

He moves slowly, sure Poppy’s still watching. Eyeing the path, he calculates ways he can slip back inside unseen— Upon turning the corner, however, he pauses, surprised. 

Potter, sitting on the ground, his back propped against the wall, looks up. “You’re up! Brilliant.” 

Severus leans against the wall as casually as possible. “What are you doing here?” 

Potter shrugs. “Waiting to see you. I figured you had to go for a walk sometime.” 

“Is that so?” Severus glances back toward the infirmary. Poppy’s at the window. She smirks, moving away. “Bloody busybodies,” he mutters.

“Huh?” Potter blinks up at him. 

Severus frowns. “Shouldn’t you be with out your friends instead of being a—?” He pauses as Lovegood’s word comes back to him. He sighs. “Wallflower?”

Potter colours. “I’m fine.” 

Severus rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” But when he tries to walk again, his knees buckle.

“Oh!” Potter’s up in a flash, tucking himself under Severus’ arm. “Let me help!” 

“I don’t need—” But as it’s clear he does, Severus bites back the words. 

“Want to return to the infirmary?”

Potter smells of earth and wilderness and, unable to help himself, Severus inhales. “No,” he murmurs. “I want to stay outside.” 

“Okay.” Potter helps him to a convenient rock. “We’ll rest here a bit.” 

“You don’t have to stay with me,” Severus says as he sits. 

Potter shrugs, sitting beside him. “I don’t mind. I like being outside.” 

Mercifully, Potter seems to have learned the joys of silence. They sit for several minutes, warmed by the sun, the wind blowing the medicinal smells of the infirmary out of Severus’ nostrils and filling them instead with Potter’s scent. Slipping off his shoes, Severus even wriggles his toes in the grass.

Glancing over, Severus sees Potter’s head’s tilted towards the sun. His eyes are closed, and he’s smiling faintly. 

“I examined your memories,” Potter finally says. 

“As I intended.” 

Potter’s smile broadens. “You meant for me to see the ones where you’re staring at my arse?” 

“I thought I was dying,’” Severus mutters, the words whipped away by the breeze. “If they made you uncomfortable—”

“They didn’t.”

When Potter places his hand over Severus’, he freezes. “How could it not?” 

“I spent most of sixth year checking yours out.” Potter’s fingers curl around Severus’. “I had to use my imagination, though, since you always wore layers.” 

Severus swallows a smile. “This explains a lot about your grades.” 

Potter laughs. “I did okay.” His smile dims. “Your book really helped. Sorry I lost it—”

Severus snorts. “The information’s here.” He taps his forehead. Then, boldly, he swipes his thumb over the spot where Potter’s scar had been. “And here.” 

Potter’s smile returns. “Was that…a compliment?” 

Severus snorts. “Don’t get accustomed to it.”

“No, sir,” Potter laughs. He doesn’t move his hand, and after a moment, Severus realises he does’t mind. 

They sit there for hours, basking in nature. Severus is perturbed to realise Lovegood was right. Being outside with Potter’s excellent therapy. “Would you…have dinner with me?” he asks as dusk approaches. 

Potter doesn’t hesitate. “Yes.” 

“Alas, it’ll be in the infirmary, we’ll have company,” Severus warns. 

“I’ll manage.” Potter squeezes his hand.

Severus thinks he could love therapy.

~


End file.
